Enfer et Damnation
by tilunarou
Summary: Jasper et Bella vivent une relation spéciale. Comment cela finira-t-il?


The "last Songfic" Contest !

Chanson choisie :Green Day – Blood, sex and Booze.  
Titre : Enferet damnation.**  
****Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins. La chanson appartient à Green Day. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Sa bouche sur la mienne me rend fou. Sa langue m'attaque avec passion et je réponds avec autant d'ardeurs qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Elle gémit d'anticipation alors que mon t-shirt part en lambeaux et que mon jean se retrouve par terre en une demi-seconde, suivi de mon boxer. Elle est déjà nue depuis longtemps, ne me cachant rien de son anatomie parfaite. Ses seins sont collés à mon torse et ses mains jouent avec mes boucles tandis que ses hanches se frottent contre mon corps nu. Sa langue quitte ma bouche pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cou, mes épaules mon torse et enfin mon sexe. Elle laisse des traces de dents partout et j'adore cette sensation. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux et s'active aussitôt sur ma longueur à un rythme plus qu'effréné. Je réprime mes gémissements et bouge mes hanches en cadence pour m'enfoncer plus loin en elle. Elle aime ça et en redemande alors je continue à la remplir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que je vais venir. Elle stoppe alors tout et change de position, présentant sa minette sur ma bouche afin que je m'occupe de son bourgeon de plaisir. Je m'en donne à cœur joie, la faisant frémir et gémir, m'arrêtant quand je sens que tout peut basculer. Elle ne me supplie pas pour que je reprenne mes mouvements, elle ne s'abaisse jamais à ça, elle n'est pas ce genre de fille. Bien au contraire, elle ordonne et commande la façon dont cela va se passer. Elle le fait à sa façon, sans parler. Je ressens tout à travers elle, tout. Elle est mon guide, ma raison de vivre, ou plutôt de survivre.

Elle se dégage de mon emprise et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, se goûtant à travers moi. Elle gémit et me mord férocement la lèvre inférieure, m'arrachant un petit cri légèrement étouffé.

« Ssshhh… »

J'obéis et me tais. Elle enfile un préservatif sur mon membre désormais tendu à bloc et s'empale sur moi me faisant hoqueter de surprise.

« Jasper, je ne te le redirai pas. Tu seras puni si je t'entends à nouveau gémir ou crier… »

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris et elle se met à bouger sur moi. Elle s'appuie sur mes épaules pour y mettre plus de force et de puissance. Nos rapports sexuels sont souvent violents, Bella y met toute l'ardeur nécessaire pour me faire sombrer dans les limbes de la jouissance. Je ne jouis que quand elle me l'ordonne, ça fait partie de notre accord. De même que toutes les choses qui se passent dans cet appartement avec elle. C'est une condition _sine qua non_ à toutes nos relations.

Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide, elle halète, pousse des petits miaulements dignes d'une garce ce qui me font bander encore plus fort en elle. Je me retiens pour ne pas me lâcher car Bon Dieu, j'en ai envie, très envie. Je veux crier son nom pendant que je jouis, je veux la dominer de tout mon être, mais elle me tient, je suis totalement à sa merci. Mes doigts se perdent entre nos deux corps et je joue avec son clitoris pour que sa libération se fasse. Cela ne loupe pas et elle jouit autour de moi, violemment, criant mon prénom encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus secoué par les spasmes. Mais ce n'est pas terminé, elle le sait. Elle s'allonge sur le lit à son tour et me demande de la prendre aussi fort que je le peux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse encore une fois. Mon tour ne viendra qu'ensuite et je pourrais alors me libérer de toute cette tension qui habite mon corps. Elle place ses jambes sur mes épaules musclées et je la pénètre en force comme elle me l'a demandé, faisant claquer mon corps contre le sien. Son deuxième orgasme arrive vite, tout aussi violent que le précédent, signe de ma libération.

« Crie mon prénom **maintenant** Jasper. Je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom !»

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'une bombe qui me terrasse. Je jouis longuement dans le préservatif alors que je crie son prénom. C'est tellement bon, tellement jouissif que je me lâche un peu plus que je ne le devrais. Je sais que je vais le payer, mais ça en vaut la peine. Cette fille est tellement excitante que je peux tout accepter. Tout.

Une heure plus tard, Bella a mis au point ma punition et je me retrouve dans de sales draps. Je suis mal, je suis en manque et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur… Je contiens ma colère sinon elle alourdira la sentence, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

**Waiting in a room (J'attends dans une pièce)****  
****All dressed up and bound and gagged (Habillé, attaché et bâillonné)****  
****To a chair (A une chaise)****  
****It's so unfair (C'est si injuste)****  
****I won't dare move, for the pain (Je n'ose pas bouger, car la douleur)****  
****She puts me through is what I need (qu'elle m'inflige, j'en ai besoin)****  
****So make it bleed (Donc fais-le saigner)**

Après cette bonne partie de jambes en l'air j'aurai dû avoir ma dose mais elle ne me l'a pas filée. Je me sens mal, je transpire, je respire difficilement. La garce ne me laissera pas de répit mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle entre dans la pièce, toute de cuir vêtue, un masque cache son visage. Mes liens me coupent la peau, je ne peux faire aucun mouvement et elle le sait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle lève le fouet qu'elle a dans la main et l'abat sur moi. Trois fois. Et à chaque instant je veux lui hurler d'arrêter et de me filer ma putain de came, mais je me retiens car sinon je sais que je n'aurais rien.

« Je vois que tu sembles avoir compris la leçon, Jasper. Maintenant, si tu veux avoir ta récompense, il va falloir me supplier pour ça. Car tu as été un vilain garçon Jasper. Oui, un très vilain garçon. »

Je ne dis rien. Je ne réponds pas. Je devrai pourtant, mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai tellement mal et ma gorge est sèche, trop sèche pour ne serait-ce que dire un seul mot. Je lève donc la tête et la regarde de cette façon qui aurait pu faire craquer n'importe quelle femme. Je la supplie du regard, l'implore, lui demande pardon. Mais avec Bella, ce genre de chose ne fonctionne pas.

Par conséquent, le fouet claque encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut. Et moi aussi.

**I'm in distress, oh mistress (Je suis en détresse, Ô maîtresse)****  
****I confess so do it one more time (Je l'avoue donc fais-le encore une fois)****  
****These handcuffs are too tight (Ces menottes sont trop serrées)****  
****You know I will obey, so please (Tu sais que je vais obéir, donc s'il-te-plaît)****  
****Don't make me beg (ne me fais pas supplier)****  
****For blood, sex and booze you give me (pour le sang, le sexe et la drogue que tu me donnes)**

****Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais aimé être fouetté ainsi, mutilé par ma Bella mais là je suis trop en manque pour jouer. La drogue est un fléau et je suis tombé à pieds joints dedans suite au décès de mes parents. Livré à moi-même, seul et sans abri, c'est le seul refuge que j'ai trouvé. A court d'argent par la suite, ayant tout dilapidé en peu de temps, j'ai cherché des solutions pour avoir ma dose chaque jour, sans réel succès. Faire la manche m'a aidé, mais n'a pas suffi. J'ai vendu mon corps à des femmes, en dernier recours, mais ça me dégoutait, JE me dégoutais. J'ai voulu mourir tant de fois, me jeter du haut de ce putain de pont. Mais jamais je n'ai eu les couilles de le faire. Jamais. A croire que mon destin était tout autre.

J'ai croisé la route de Bella au détour d'une boîte de nuit un peu glauque. Je me suis très vite attaché à elle et elle est devenue comme une sorte de drogue dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Bella est riche, autoritaire et impénétrable. Je suis fou d'elle et elle le sait. Elle connaît mes faiblesses et la garce en joue. Je suis devenu une sorte d'esclave sexuel à qui elle n'offre sa récompense que si j'obéis au doigt et à l'œil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours là, à lui obéir corps et âme. Ça doit être parce qu'elle me rend dingue. Ou alors parce qu'avec elle, je suis sûr d'avoir de la bonne came, tout le temps. Et que ça me rend heureux et libre.

**Some say I'm disturbed (Certains disent que je suis dérangé)****  
****But it's what I deserve, another lesson (Mais c'est ce que je mérite, une autre leçon)****  
****To be learned... from a girl called kill (à apprendre d'une fille nommée tueuse)**

Le dernier coup claque sur ma peau. Ma chemise a craqué depuis longtemps et je suis à vif. Bella s'arrête enfin et s'avance vers moi. Elle détache mes liens et me masse les poignets.

« Jasper, regarde-moi. » Ordonne-t-elle doucement.

Je lève les yeux vers son regard chocolat plus qu'envoûtant. Elle est impassible, aucune trace de remords ne filtre sur son visage.

« Je vais te donner ta dose, Jasper. Mais ce sera la dernière fois, tu comprends ? Je vais m'en aller et tu ne devras plus chercher à me retrouver. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi Jasper. Je me suis lassée de tout ça. Il faudra te débrouiller seul à présent. »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » chuchotai-je abasourdi et choqué.

« Je peux tout faire Jasper, tout. »

Toujours sans montrer le moindre émoi, elle relève ma manche, prépare mon garrot et m'injecte ma dose. Aussitôt, une chaleur se diffuse en moi, signe que la drogue fait tout de suite son effet. Mon esprit se ravive, ma colère monte et je me lève brusquement de la chaise. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandissent de stupeur et semblent horrifiés tout à coup. Elle recule mais j'ai le temps de lui arracher le fouet qu'elle tient toujours à la main. Sa respiration s'accélère, et je sens qu'elle a peur. A cet instant, je m'en fiche pas mal. Puisant dans toute l'énergie qu'il me reste, je l'attrape et la pose violemment sur la chaise. Je l'attache à l'aide des liens qui, un peu plus tôt, me retenaient prisonnier. A son tour, elle me supplie de la laisser partir, de lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle a dit, qu'elle ne partirait pas. Mais c'est trop tard, la drogue pulse dans mes veines et me rend complètement cinglé. Les coups de fouet pleuvent, un à un, et même si elle ne crie pas, je sais qu'elle a mal, qu'elle souffre. Mais moi aussi je souffre, ma tête est comme prise dans un étau, et je suis fou, fou de rage qu'elle ose me laisser ainsi, livré à moi-même, face à mes démons. Quand je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait, il est trop tard. Bella est tellement choquée qu'elle ne bouge plus, elle regarde par terre et ne dit rien. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je m'en veux énormément. J'ai envie de disparaître le plus vite possible et de tout recommencer, depuis le début.

******My head is in the gutter (Ma tête est dans la gouttière)****  
****Thank you sir, strike up another mandolin (merci Monsieur, entamez une autre mandoline)****  
****Of discipline (de discipline)****  
****Throw me to the dogs (Jetez moi aux chiens)****  
****Let them eat my flesh down (Laissez-les manger ma chair)****  
****To the wood (jusqu'à l'os)****  
****It feels so good (c'est tellement bon)**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Elle m'a poussé à bout, elle a abusé de ma confiance. Elle m'a utilisé depuis tout ce temps puis m'a laissé tomber comme un vieux déchet. Je ne sais plus comment je suis arrivé là, ni même si Bella va bien. Elle en avait l'air quand je l'ai détachée et posée sur le lit, mais je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Je me suis enfui après avoir piqué de l'exta dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Je délire complètement, je ne suis pas conscient de mes actes. Je me retrouve à la case départ, sur ce putain de pont et cette fois je n'hésite plus. Je n'ai plus la force d'hésiter, ni de supporter tous ces bruits dans ma tête, ces questions qui me brûlent le cerveau encore et encore. **  
**

**I'm in distress, oh mistress****  
****I confess so do it one more time****  
****These handcuffs are too tight****  
****You know I will obey, so please****  
****Don't make me beg****  
****For blood, sex and booze you give me**

Il fait froid mais je ne cherche pas à me débattre. Je coule vers le fond, vers l'espoir d'être mieux, de redevenir celui que j'étais avant de décrépir dans les filets de Bella. Des images me reviennent en mémoire mais ne font que me faire souffrir encore plus et couler vers mon destin. Le seul que je mérite vraiment et qui me mènera vers la sérénité.**  
**

******I'm in distress, oh mistress****  
****I confess so do it one more time****  
****These handcuffs are too tight****  
****You know I will obey, so please****  
****Don't make me beg****  
****For blood, sex and booze you give me**


End file.
